You Belong With Me
by scatteredxmemories
Summary: Lissa the Red-Haired Wonder is back, making her moves on Fang. Fang is obviously returning the love. When Max is inspired by a Taylor Swift song, she does the unthinkable: she tells Fang off. In front of the WHOLE school. How will everyone react? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating the Christmas fic. But this idea just popped into my head. I LOVE Taylor Swift's work, and most of the songs she writes are the stories of my life. Heck, some of them are even Max's! Sooo, yeah. Feel free to search for the song on youtube, and enjoy. (:**

"Heeeey, Fang!" the loud, perky Red-Haired Wonder shouted. Fang looked up, instantly recognizing the voice. _Ugh_, I thought. Stupid Liz. She thinks she's all that, what with her amazingly red hair, prissy cheerleader moves, and the way she can seduce Fang.

She makes me sick.

And jealous. I can't forget about the jealousy.

"Oh. Uh, hey, Liz," Fang said, looking uncomfortable and glad at the same time. Yes, Fang, go ahead and completely forget about me and the whole situation here.

Liz ran up to us. Well, more like skipped. "Ohmygawd, I cannot believe that you . . . h-have wings!" Liz said, rubbing Fang's left shoulder.

"Yeah, I started believing it when I first started flying," Fang said, looking down Liz's cheerleading outfit. Ugh. Pervert!

Liz definitely noticed this. Surprisingly, she adores perverts that only like her for her boobs. "Wow, Fang. You're sooo funn-ay!" she slapped him gently. Um, hello? I'm the one whose destiny is to save the world from utter doom! _Put a sock in it, Max_, the/my voice said. I growled.

"Oh. Hi, Max," Liz said with obvious disgust. I smiled my best sarcastic smile and walked away from our school building, already getting bored with the kiss-up. "So, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out with meee?" Liz's annoying voice said, fading away. Grrrrr.

"No, you're obviously jealous, Max," said a voice in my mind. No, not the/my voice. Angel's voice. _I'm not jealous_, I thought. _I just think Fang needs what's best for him, and Liz is definitely not his type_.

"Whatever you say," Angel's voice said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPod. Hitting the shuffle button, I slipped the earphones into my ears, waited for a song to come on, and started walking back towards the school grounds.

The songs started out with an acoustic guitar or maybe even a banjo playing some repetitive notes, rising up to an electric guitar strumming a chord from piano to forte.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

What the heck? I paused it. The smooth voice was familiar. It was a Taylor Swift song; I'm not a big fan of country music, but she's is beastly at writing songs. I looked at the iPod's screen. The song was called "You Belong with Me". Usually I listen to artists that aren't that known, namely NeverShoutNever! and AJ Rafael. It was very clear that Nudge had been messing with my iPod.

I decided not to change it and hit the play button.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_

_Lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could—_

The school bell rang. Everyone immediately ran inside, hoping they wouldn't be late. I shrugged. It was amazing how a song could actually relate to my life. Figuring I could listen to the song later, I turned off the iPod, shoved it in my pocket, and ran with the clusters of people. Little did I know what fate had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOT! ****I DID IT! ****I FINALLY UPDATED THIS!**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's mainly because 1) I had a major writer's block and 2) I was really busy with school AND summer stuff. **

**To fix my writer's block, I sat in my room and played "You Belong With Me" on the guitar, and sang it with all of my heart.**

**But anyway; Please forgive me. D:**

**By the way, I_ finally_ remembered that that the "Red-Haired Wonder's" name is Lissa, not Liz. Sorry for my stupidity.**

"Algebra sucks," moaned Fang, sitting on his black beanbag chair. Yes, folks, I was in Fang's bedroom. And just as I had suspected, everything was black. BLACK, I tell you.

Mom and I _were _going to renovate his dull room. But then Nudge talked her way into the plan, and Fang freaked out when she revealed her own idea for his room.

It included pink, Webkinz, and Hannah Montana posters.

Fang got very pissed off. But that's just putting it lightly.

"The teacher gave you the options of math, pre-algebra, or algebra," I said, stating the obvious. Why take algebra when you haven't been in school for the past billion months?

"I know that, Max. But what I didn't know was that math could actually have _letters_," he replied. I smirked. Out of the blue, Fang's phone rang, I mean screamed, a screamo song. The picture ID was, of course, Lissa. How typical.

Fang smiled and picked it up. "Hey."

"Heeeeeey, hon'," Lissa screeched with her annoying voice. I swear, her voice could scare away anything. It's so high-pitched and irritating and—ugh! I hate her. "I was just caaalling to like, verify what you said."

"'Bout what?" Fang rolled his eyes to me. I giggled. Wait; why the heck am I giggling?

"That cheerleading's not a spooort!" she whined.

"Because it's not!" he said jokingly. I couldn't take this. Even though you'd think that I'd love it when they fought, I didn't. Because Lissa would end up winning the argument and Fang would mope around about it for days. I took out my iPod and hit play.

_See that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me? _

_You belong with me_

Wait a second. I pressed the rewind button to listen to the beginning.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I pressed pause. What the freak?! I looked up at Fang. Yes, he was on the phone with his girlfriend. I could tell she was upset by the screaming; going off about what Fang said. Fang's laughing . . . because—because she doesn't get his humor like me!

HOLY CRAP. I pressed play again.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I paused the song. OH MY GOD. It's Tuesday, seven at night, and I'm listening to Taylor Swift. Lissa hates Taylor with a burning passion.

"I never understand you and your stupid jokes!" screamed Lissa. And she'll never know your story like I do? HOLY FREAKING COWS ALIVE.

MY LIFE IS TURNING INTO THIS SONG!

"You know what? You'll never understand my jokes because you're too freaking **blonde** to understand them!" Fang yelled. "We're over, you bitch." He shut his phone, hanging up and Lissa, and buried his face in his hands.

"Fang—" I whispered, but he soon interrupted me. "Max.. Just—just leave me alone for now, okay?" he murmured. I nodded, picked up my stuff, and walked out of his room. _What the hell is going on?_


End file.
